1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a control method for the image forming apparatus and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Copy functions of recent image forming apparatuses include a so-called automatic sheet selection function for automatically detecting the original size and automatically determining a recording sheet based on the detected original size.
One example of conventional automatic sheet selection functions has been proposed for registering in advance original groups used by users and thereby decreasing the number of original sizes to be detected by an apparatus to reduce erroneous detection (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H08-087146).
However, in a conventional image forming apparatus as described above, it is necessary to set the number of sensors proportional to the number of different sizes of multiple originals to detect the sizes of the originals having respective sizes belonging to at least one group. Therefore, there is a problem that the number of used sensors increases, which makes the apparatus expensive.
To cope with this, in the case of configuring an image forming apparatus with less number of sensors to detect the original sizes, the original sizes may not be detected and hence the user requires an operation of manually inputting the original size to be used. That is, in such an image forming apparatus with less number of sensors, there is a problem that the operability is degraded.